1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leg rest attachments for child car seats and more particularly pertains to comfortably elevating a child's legs while being safely secured in a child car seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of child car seats is known in the prior art. More specifically, child car seats heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of retaining and protecting children while traveling in a motor vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,169 to Johnson et al. discloses a retractable footrest mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,124 to Weik et al. discloses a vehicular seat with footrest opening from forward swinging seat back panel section.
Des. U.S. Pat. No. 321,290 to Laird discloses a combined chair and retractable footrest.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,761 to Hume discloses a child's automobile seat.
Lastly, Des. U.S. Pat. No. 298,388 to Wise et al. discloses a child's safety seat for an automobile.
In this respect, the leg rest attachments for child car seat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of comfortably elevating a child's legs while being safely secured in a child car seat.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved leg rest attachments for child car seats which can be used for comfortably elevating a child's legs while being safely secured in a child car seat. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.